Soit honnête Lucas
by cashgirl
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention.Venez tout de même le lire...ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 4 tout petit spoiler mais spoiler quand même lol


Les persos ne sont pas à moi… Dommage je ne serais pas contre le faites de posséder un petit Lucas moi !!!

**Soit honnête Lucas **

Si un jour vous rencontrez une personne qui vous dit qu'elle n'a jamais mentis, vous pouvez d'hors et déjà être sur que cette personne est en train de vous mentir.

Tout le monde ment.

C'est ainsi.

Le mensonge fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine.

Tout le monde ment.

A commencer par moi !

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

J'ai mentis à Brooke quand je suis sortis avec elle alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était pour Peyton que mon cœur battait.

J'ai mentis à Keith quand j'ai découvert la vérité sur Julia.

J'ai mentis à ma mère quand j'ai reçus les résultats de mon test cardiaque.

J'ai mentis à Dan quand je l'ai appelé papa pour la première fois.

J'ai mentis à Nathan quand je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais allé voir Haley à New York.

Je me suis mentis à moi-même en voulant faire croire à tout le monde que j'allais bien, alors qu'au fond de moi je savais que j'allais mal.

Ce ne sont ici que quelques exemple parmi tant d'autres…

Nathan a mentis à Haley.

Haley a mentis à Nathan.

Rachel a mentis à Cooper.

Etc… Etc… Etc…

Nous passons notre temps a mentir, mais dans la plus parts des cas on le fait pour se protéger ou pour protéger une personne à laquelle on tient.

On ne ment pas pour faire le mal autour de nous.

On pense simplement que le mensonge peut être parfois préférable à la vérité.

Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça me dirais vous ???

Et bien c'est simple, aujourd'hui j'ai mentis…

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

J'ai mentis au Coach Withey en lui disant que c'est moi qui avait truqué les matchs de baskets.

Aujourd'hui il me déteste et il est probable qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Ca m'a fait mal, mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le Coach Withey découvrir la vérité, cela en aurait été fini de la carrière de Nathan et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

**Soit honnête Lucas ! **

Aujourd'hui j'ai déjà mentis une fois et je me demande si je vais recommencer.

J'ai retrouvé la fille de ma vision. Il s'agit d'Abby Brown. Elle faisait partie des personnes que Jimmy Edwards a retenu en otage. Elle a assisté à la mort de Jimmy. Elle a assisté au meurtre de Keith.

Maintenant je sais que Jimmy n'est pas l'assassin, et je le regrette car la vérité est bien pire que tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Dan a tué Keith.

Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un nouveau secret.

Abby et sa mère on quitté Tree Hill.

Je suis désormais le seul a savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé ce jour là.

Un dilemme se pose devant moi.

Que dois-je faire de cette vérité ?

**Soit honnête Lucas ! **

Ma mère a le droit de savoir ce qui est réellement arrivé au père de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

D'un autre coté quand je la vois ainsi blotti dans les bras de Dan. Quand je regarde leurs lèvres se chercher et se trouver dans un doux baiser. Quand je vois le sourire serein et heureux que orne son si doux visage, je me demande si j'ai le droit de détruire le si fragile bonheur qu'elle est parvenue a se reconstruire.

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

Si ce soir en franchissant le seuil de la maison et que j'avoue la vérité à ma mère rien ne prouve qu'elle va me croire, après tout je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance et la seule personne qui pourrais faire éclater la vérité c'est volatilisée dans la nature.

D'un autre coté si ce soir j'avoue tout je vais certainement brisé le peu de joie de vivre qu'il reste lui reste encor.

Mais si je choisis de me taire est ce que cela va vraiment la protéger ? Dan est un monstre qui a brisé la vie de Déborah, de Nathan , et de tant d'autre encor, sans oublier qu'il a tué son propre frère.

Quel choix dois-je faire ?

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je vais être honnête…avec moi-même.

Je ne pourrais indéfiniment protéger les personnes que j'aime.

Lorsque l'on ment on finit toujours par se faire prendre et croyais moi je sais de quoi je parle.

Tôt ou tard la vérité sur la mort de Keith finira par éclater, mais cela ne viendra pas de moi.

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

L'honnêteté est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre si je veux continuer a voir ma mère sourire ou encor si je veux que Nathan puisse continuer sa carrière de basketteur.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait un choix.

Celui de mentir à la terre entière.

**Soit honnête Lucas !**

Si un jour vous rencontrez une personne qui vous dit qu'elle n'a jamais mentis, vous pouvez d'hors et déjà être sur que cette personne est en train de vous mentir.

Tout le monde ment.

C'est ainsi.

Le mensonge fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine.

Tout le monde ment.

A commencer par moi !

**FIN**


End file.
